


【坤农】念恋不忘

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】念恋不忘

（一）  
凌晨三点十二。  
蔡徐坤躺在床上睁开眼睛，他把手伸出被窝去摸床头柜上连着充电线的手机，却不小心把什么别的东西扫了下去。  
每次做完不好的梦他一时半会儿也睡不着，因为他怕大脑有自己的脾气等会儿倒下去还是噩梦的续集。  
但其实那不算是噩梦，醒来不会感到恐惧或者恶心，只会感觉心很空。  
因为梦里又有陈立农，虽然内容记不真切。  
蔡徐坤坐起身来打开床头柜的灯，发现扫到地上的是小黄人玩偶，这还是他去年和陈立农一起去环球影城的时候自己投篮给那小孩赢的。  
当时陈立农抱着就没打算撒手，最后蔡徐坤自己吃自己做的决定的醋把小黄人抛给了队友，然后终于可以悄悄牵陈立农的手。  
那么可爱的小黄人，现在就是分手后陈立农退还给自己的众多东西里面的一个。  
若要仔细数的话，还有买过的情侣体恤和戒指之类的，那个时候谈着恋爱，又想光明正大，又要小心翼翼，棒球帽要买同款不同色，老爹鞋要买色不同码，又怕别人看出来又生怕别人看不出来。  
以前陈立农用自己的小号经常点赞站姐们扒同款的火眼金睛，然后向蔡徐坤得意地说他们的小心思没有白费。  
之所以得意是因为，他点赞的基本都是农坤的站子，不过蔡徐坤并没有很介意，他不会怪粉丝们跳不出官配1K给他的0号人设，更不会去剥夺陈立农小朋友的小小乐趣——反正他们实践过谁攻谁受。  
陈立农比自己高，但真的到了床上软得不行，亲两下就脸红得不行，自己手摸上去说情话Man帅有型某人就恨不得把自己砸进被子里不出来，有时候蔡徐坤觉得陈立农就是糖做的，一是因为他甜，而是因为他看着硬但稍微捂一捂就化了。  
但是现在自己不该去想他，更不该去想关于他俩做那什么事的片段了，显得自己是个挺变态的前任。  
蔡徐坤刷着微信看朋友圈，他就看看，明早再该点赞的去点赞，他不想暴露自己这个时候居然没睡觉的事实，一定会被经纪人念叨的。  
可是当他滑到陈立农的朋友圈时，他停住了动作。  
四十多分钟前发的，是一张有月亮的夜空。  
其实陈立农的朋友圈十分老年人，而且十分非主流老年人，拍拍花拍拍树拍拍天空拍拍路边的自行车，但是他就是觉得自己拍的很酷。  
当时蔡徐坤还闭着眼配合小朋友说酷酷酷，现在他真想真性情地评论一句“拍的啥，看不懂，说人话”。  
可是评论区已经被黄明昊和范丞丞他们的屁话给塞满了，陈立农自己肯定都没想到这随手一拍能被吹成“米开朗基罗也想不出的构图”，只给这群人回了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的“哈哈哈哈哈”。  
蔡徐坤神使鬼差地点了个赞。  
其实没什么什么好赞的，照片没什么好赞的，评论区的屁话没什么好赞的，尤其这个发朋友圈的对象更没有什么好赞的。  
可是蔡徐坤就想很幼稚地告诉陈立农，自己这个时候还没睡，还看了你的朋友圈。  
他知道就算那个夜猫子还醒着，看到自己的点赞消息也不可能像以前一样消息过来质问自己怎么还没睡，自己一般会质问回去，如果不是艺人本身睡眠时间宝贵，热恋期那会儿两个人互道晚安都能道个十七八遍。  
想到这里蔡徐坤心里更空了，不行，万一陈立农没睡看到这个消息心里哪怕有一丢丢丢触动，那也足够自己安慰一些。  
是啊他就是幼稚。  
不幼稚的话，怎么会和陈立农闹到分手这一步。

分手的原因其实很简单，都能被简单概括。  
蔡徐坤，野心；陈立农 ，心野。  
狮子座的野心和自信向来不加掩饰，蔡徐坤顶着C位出道的流量和压力，下了决心要在音乐道路上一路狂奔，同时各种品牌代言和杂志封面也不落下，他总是有很多事情要忙，有的时候他觉得陈立农没必要知道，有的时候他又觉得陈立农肯定不用自己说什么也会知道，以至于沟通越来越少，本来就难得的见面居然也学不会去温柔体贴。  
“我跟那个女生怎么可能有什么，少看点营销号”  
“陈立农你不可能指望我向别的男朋友一样一天24小时和你报备我在哪我在干嘛吧”  
“诶，你离那个胡先煦远一点，小心把人直男给掰弯了”  
蔡徐坤甚至不止一次地想给自己是不是不该在大厂的时候就不管不顾地和陈立农谈恋爱了，普通情侣毕业之后走上社会还基本都会分手呢，更何况他们哪里是普通情侣，从大厂这所特殊学校毕业后面对的是比其他圈子更复杂的社会和加起来破千万的粉丝们的注视。  
可是他又喜欢陈立农，他不愿意承认自己是个工作和恋爱不能兼顾的男人，更不愿意承认他会担心自己在陈立农眼里没有以前那么有魅力了，所以蔡徐坤也没有提过分手，他总希望陈立农能乖一点待在心里就好了。  
只是偶尔真的飞得高了的时候回头看看陈立农的时候，他发现自己心里居然是愧疚和歉意更多，那份喜欢已经被压到好后面。  
他要照顾太多人的情绪了，团队，合作方，家人，粉丝，排到最后才是自己和陈立农，甚至有的时候明知道自己该怎么照顾陈立农的情绪，但他真的好累，他已经不是那个大厂的时候的自己了，那个时候虽然也很累，但是他只用想着两件事，那就是出道和陈立农，如果有第三件，那就是和陈立农一起出道。  
心无旁骛，坦坦荡荡。  
可是蔡徐坤没有办法为了多陪一下陈立农而放弃自己手里的工作打飞的过去找人，也不可能为了照顾陈立农的心情而放下与合作方敬酒的酒杯甚至开几句暧昧的玩笑，更不可能成熟到可以把什么都抛到脑后不把工作上的情绪带到恋爱里。  
有时候过于劳累带着面具营业了一天的蔡徐坤就只想抱着一只毛绒绒的大白兔，但陈立农可不是池中之物。

陈立农，是非常非常的典型的天秤。  
他总是被漂亮的人和事物所吸引，也非常容易吸引别人，用和他合作过的工作人员的话来说，“喜欢上陈立农真的太容易了”。  
蔡徐坤是个例子，黄明昊是，胡先煦也是。陈立农可以帅气可以乖巧，虽然有时候有点幼稚，但关键时刻总是很可靠，一定要用一句歌词来形容的话，“你喜欢的样子我都有”。  
陈立农没有什么想要脚踏N条船的花花肠子，但是他身上总是无意识地散发着男女老少通杀的魅力，但是他并不自知，你更无法指责这对于一个爱豆来说是什么错。  
刚进入这个圈子，一切都新鲜神奇，都是以前梦里都不敢出现的，陈立农就像一只刚飞进春天的小蝴蝶，翩翩被没见过的花儿们吸引。  
这对于占有欲极强的狮子座来说，就算可以理解，也不可以接受，蔡徐坤需要的是一个满心满眼都是自己的恋人，陈立农却是个也在拼命生长的上升期爱豆。  
所以明明不能把他别在腰带上随身带走，蔡徐坤却必须一直保持着自己在陈立农心中最靓丽的形象，一直展现出比别人更盛的光芒，才能让陈立农的视线停留在自己身上。  
可是外面的世界那么大，谁来给他贴上A等标签，谁来宣布只有他是可以牵陈立农的手的第一名。  
这恋爱谈得真的累，跟对方较劲，还要跟自己较劲。  
而且最让蔡徐坤介意的是，陈立农就像一阵龙卷风一样席卷了自己的生活，蔡徐坤会把每份爱分得很清楚，粉丝的爱，家人的爱，弟弟的爱...他要根据不同的分类表现出他人最期待的自己，这样他才能自信得觉得是完美的，可是陈立农一出现就一切都变了。  
他分不清陈立农的爱，那种有时候是弟弟撒娇有时候却又是成熟得可以一起谈工作计划的恋人但有时候又只是并肩作战的队友，那种来自天秤暖男的爱把他包裹得过于舒适，蔡徐坤就开始变得贪恋，哪一种都不想失去，但又很难维持住每一种感觉，这让他觉得自己患得患失，但骄傲的狮子不允许自己患得患失。

两个人总是微信上时不时就会冷战一下然后用“刚刚在忙，没看到消息”做借口，可是真的一见了面就舍不得生气了，FM的舞台休息室里他们只想抓紧时间接个吻或者抱一抱，两个人都脾气硬，但是都好哄。  
蔡徐坤一般见了面就还是会先道歉，陈立农红着眼眶说他才该道歉，然后两个人就不由自主地舌尖交缠，好像只有这肌肤相贴唾液交换的一刻才有“我果然还是很爱他”的实感，才能给自己前期给出的告白和承诺一个体面的交代。  
闹得再严重，蔡徐坤在10:03发新歌微博也示爱得明目张胆，陈立农的微信置顶也始终给一个不常联系自己的人留着门。  
可是越来越少的见面，越来越独立的行程，越来越激烈的竞争，终于还是让两个人之间产生的裂痕越来越大。  
“陈立农，有了我你应该什么也不缺，你能不能不要再心那样野。“  
“诶拜托，我不是被圈养的娃娃，而且恋爱该有的体贴你也没给。”

（二）  
分手后陈立农后不后悔蔡徐坤不知道，但他自己是不后悔的。  
但这种感觉怎么说呢，比后悔还难受。  
为什么于情于理自己都是做出了正确的选择，却总觉得好像失去了非常重要的东西，行程是满的，心里是空的。  
他知道黄明昊因为陈立农而去录了完美的餐厅，但是突然之间他失去了吃醋的权利和做出反映的能力——他当然看得出黄明昊一直对陈立农有点小心思，但是那个年龄最小心理却成熟的忙内怎么会做出这么不合算的选择呢。  
还是陈立农就是有这种让人飞蛾扑火的魅力。  
如果换做以前，蔡徐坤其实并不觉得有什么好担心的，哪怕陈立农和黄明昊在LA就穿过情侣装了他也不觉得这就代表什么，因为陈立农的视线总是追逐着自己的，他知道陈立农对黄明昊就是对弟弟的照顾而已。  
因为陈立农是个非常神奇的人，他特别心软，却又意外地慕强，他会同情弱者不管是自掏腰包买完老奶奶的玫瑰花又或者是在其他选手淘汰时憋眼泪憋得小脸通红，但是他只会倾心和爱慕让他发自内心崇拜的人，在大厂里和刚出厂的时候，这个人特指蔡徐坤，不用加之一。  
可是当蔡徐坤看到两个忙内越来越肆无忌惮地亲近甚至陈立农在采访里直接把腿翘在了黄明昊腿上时，当他在爱奇艺尖叫夜上看到陈立农和胡先煦有讲不完的话甚至为此把凳子都往那个比自己晚认识他好几个月的综艺搭档身边挪时，这些以前没让他有过多少真实危机感的人，却让蔡徐坤第一次怀疑自己的判断了。  
黄明昊一次缠着可能不会成功，但第二次呢，第三次呢，陈立农如果比展现给自己的那一面还要柔软呢，他会答应吗。  
那自己之前一直在心里较劲，不是显得毫无意义。  
而且最让蔡徐坤不能接受的是，他可以不是陈立农的恋人，但他一定要是在陈立农心里有着特殊地位和意义的人...他为此那么努力过，而现在看来居然就要被他没放到过眼里的竞争者们取代了。  
这种无助的感觉，比后悔还要折磨人。

于是在陈立农12月份回台湾的那半个月里，蔡徐坤跟工作室的人说了一声对外宣称自己去台湾录歌，然后后脚也飞去了台湾。  
那小朋友在自己家乡看到自己一定很惊喜。  
蔡徐坤本来是鼓足了勇气要去和好，结果却闹得更崩了。   
因为蔡徐坤不能理解陈立农为什么一定要跟着那群高中同学一起去所谓的毕业旅行，看ins就知道那群男生以前就和陈立农很亲密还能亲脸，现在旅行的时候男孩们挤一张床陈立农觉得很正常，蔡徐坤觉得不正常，哪怕现在的陈立农是理论意义上的单身，但是他知道陈立农也没放弃喜欢自己。  
他知道的，陈立农看见自己出现时那眼里的光说明一切。  
所以为什么你眼里还能装得下其他人呢，你眼里永远要装那么多人吗。  
“你能不能不要总是把所有人都想成你那样！”  
“我那样？我哪样？”蔡徐坤当时气到语气凛冽，他真想把面前的人直接按倒在床上告诉他如果反正都要自己背禽兽这个名号不如真的做一点禽兽的事情——反正陈立农只会觉得自己管太多而不会知道自己是多在意他。  
在意到要飞过来想和他在台北的街头接圣诞夜的第一个吻。  
陈立农不能理解蔡徐坤的暴怒，自己和同学们大半年没见一生一次的毕业旅游是什么出格的事情吗？为什么自己的所有第一次全部给蔡徐坤了，所有人也都看得出自己眼里对这个哥哥的迷恋而他永远怀疑自己的感情？  
你不相信我，那你就别喜欢我。  
陈立农的爱很简单也很纯粹，他是个心理很成熟的人，但是他依然遵从内心做出了和蔡徐坤恋爱这么破格的事情，为什么到最后连蔡徐坤都不理解他，一个人走在圣诞夜台北街头的陈立农揉搓了一下红红的鼻头，算了，分手对他俩都好，至少自己不用担心蔡徐坤飞到台北找自己的事被任何人发现会造成什么严重的后果。  
他在见蔡徐坤的那一瞬间脑子里就已经飞速转动在分析遇见粉丝或者狗仔要怎么办了，他总是对所有的事都一开始就做好最坏的打算，就像从高雄到台北的路上他就在分析不能出道的话最坏的结果自己能不能承担，陈立农没什么资本玩票，所以他每一步都走得很小心。  
更何况他很清楚网络暴力是什么样，对于蔡徐坤的事，他永远马虎不得。  
所以这段恋爱他也一开始就想好了，最坏的结果就是分手，团队解散后老死不相往来，每个人人生都会遇到很多人，没什么不能承受的。  
可是这一次，明明做出了理智的风险分析，真的承受时还是好难受啊。  
在浙江卫视准备跨年节目的时候陈立农躲开了蔡徐坤，他只敢在范丞丞黄明昊他们化妆间那里插科打诨，唱完自己的节目他就走了，那句给蔡徐坤的“新年快乐”都是在微信里说的。  
什么毛病啊，感觉自己和同一个人分手了两次，像试图拥抱的两只刺猬发现拔不掉的刺只会伤对方和自己更深。

从台湾回来后蔡徐坤总是会梦到以前，梦到他和陈立农交往的时候，甚至梦到更早以前。  
大厂里面那个悄悄看着他，害羞的眼神被长长的睫毛挡住的弟弟，突然之间就成长为了FM上站在自己身边可以自信地享受舞台并回应粉丝的队友，然后又迅速成长为了在各自道路上小有成就的自己发歌参加综艺的艺人。  
蔡徐坤站在自己的梦里看这么多个陈立农，他知道没有一个陈立农是自己不喜欢的。  
虽然这样说显得很渣，但是不管是在一起还是分手了，蔡徐坤都觉得自己始终是喜欢陈立农的。  
醒来的时候他看到朱正廷发了成团第多少个整月的微博，突然觉得时间过得真的很快。  
助理听到二十刚出头的帅小伙发出这样老气横秋的感慨，笑着问他你觉得这几个哪个队友发生了变化。  
蔡徐坤凭着自己的记忆，说朱正廷剪了寸头，小鬼解开了脏辫，黄明昊频繁上综艺，而谁谁谁又怎样了，所有的话都能用调侃的语气表达一遍，唯独最后到陈立农的时候，光是说出这个名字，蔡徐坤就情不自禁地哽咽了，“陈立农他...”  
他变高了，自己站他旁边都需要穿增高鞋了；他更瘦了，胃不好的小朋友还总是怕粉丝说他胖而不敢好好吃饭；他变得更好看了，比在厂里的时候精致了好多眉眼出落得愈发迷人；他更自信了，还可以开导其他被网络暴力的人“你是为喜欢你的人而活的”；他唱歌也进步了，《我是你的》和《一半是我》都被自己存在歌单里，却不敢晚上悄悄听，也不知道年纪那么小一小屁孩怎么总唱悲伤情歌到底想骗谁的眼泪...  
“立农他...”蔡徐坤试着再次起头，却还是说不出口。  
最大的变化是，他不是我的农农了。

这个事实，原来光是尝试说出来都那么痛。  
陈立农18岁的生日会很盛大，蔡徐坤延迟了一点回看直播，那个时候他们刚分手没多久，他看着台上那个穿着粉色衬衣哭也动人的男生，却感觉已经过了好久。  
很难去定义陈立农是不是爱哭的人，他会哭都是因为温暖和感动，而他又是个很容易被感动的人有时候一个拥抱就能让他眼眶红红像真的兔子，但是相反的，再大的困难都不会让这个小男生流一滴眼泪。  
可是蔡徐坤记得他和陈立农告白那天，陈立农分明是哭了，三月的廊坊很冷流出来的泪瞬间冰凉，可是贴在一起的嘴唇却意外得滚烫。  
自己拨开男孩柔顺的黑色刘海在他额头印下一吻，“我们会一起出道，去更远的地方。”  
所以出道的那天，即使蔡徐坤已经梦见过无数次，还是忍不住热泪盈眶，他看着陈立农就忍不住地说出“谢谢投票给我们...”这种差点说漏嘴什么的暧昧话语，更是由衷地说“看到他那么高兴，我也很高兴。”  
那个时候初出茅庐，总觉得自己伸手就能够到星光，总觉得只要自己努力，没有谁能夺走任何自己拥有和珍惜的力量，总觉得能和第一次爱的人走到永远。  
可是他们的确走到了更远的地方，却没有“一起”。

“坤哥？坤哥？”助理的声音让蔡徐坤回神。  
“怎么了。”  
“抱歉啊我不该提的...我们都知道你不希望陈立农有变化的。”  
蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，总觉得自己好像听到了什么不得了的东西。  
原来大家都看得出来的，而自己一直努力忽略的事情是...自己一直都不希望陈立农有变化，因为害怕。

（三）  
陈立农一月份录了快本，其他时间都在上表演课，虽然很疲惫，但是很充实，感觉每天都在学习新的知识。  
只是晚上躺在床上时，总觉得春天料峭的寒意还是会濡湿被子，半天都暖和不起来。  
可能是剧组经常拍戏到深夜甚至通宵的巨大工作强度让陈立农不禁想起了在大厂的时光，明明他和蔡徐坤分手以后就很久没有再去回想了，他不允许自己沉湎于过去。  
那段时间其实从各种意义上来说都不是一段多么令人愉悦的体验，陈立农经历了令人咂舌的网络暴力以至于很长一段时间都不敢对着镜头笑，一度觉得身体和心理都被逼到了崩溃的边缘，他甚至可以直言“那段日子对我来说就像是地狱一样”。  
但是就像每个高中老师都会对苦不堪言的高三生说“你以后会怀念这段时光的”，如果在那个时候有人跟陈立农说你会想回到大厂，就算说话的人是张PD陈立农也不会同意，甚至想一拳490让对方清醒一点。  
但是时间真的有神奇的抚平和过滤功能，现在他回忆起来，慢慢模糊的是痛苦，水落石出愈发清晰的是并肩战斗的朋友、看到自己的粉丝、汗水换来的荣耀...还有对自己张开怀抱的蔡徐坤。  
陈立农是个心理很成熟的小孩，他知道自己本来就不富裕的家庭为了支撑他的艺人梦想不计后果地付出了很多，所以他没有退路也没有玩闹的资格，可是喜欢蔡徐坤这件事，是他唯一不理智却不后悔的错误。  
大厂是个很与世隔绝的环境，所以这种单纯的环境就像温室一样让最无助的少年心里滋生出不该有的感情，陈立农根本没有想过自己会喜欢男生，或者自己不喜欢男生，自己只是喜欢蔡徐坤——明明大厂第一颜的林彦俊每天围着浴巾走出来的时候自己根本就不会有别的心思只会开玩笑说自己这个处女座的室友洗澡真的有够久，可是看到蔡徐坤站在自己身边就忍不住偷瞟，被发现了还会脸红心跳。  
而且在那个最单纯的环境里，意外的是他和蔡徐坤的禁忌之恋却仿佛是众望所归，没有人觉得桃浦王兔牵得紧紧的手有任何违和，甚至会投去羡慕和了然的目光。在大厂的时候人人都觉得他们般配，但大厂毕业后就再也不会有人支持他们在一起了，连他们自己都心知肚明。  
可是那段限时恋爱实在是太美好了，陈立农总是能想得起当时水土不服的自己和过敏体质的蔡徐坤都总是生病，可是两个人隔着口罩亲吻，亲当然是没亲到其实就是鼻子在撞鼻子罢了，这种幼稚的举动却甜蜜到心里；  
他也能想起自己和林彦俊、木子洋一起去全时蔡徐坤会生气，但是满脸还写着“我才不屑生气”，却在自己献宝一样地摸出给他买的小零食时绷不住笑；  
他还记得他俩在去LA之前莫名其妙滚了床单，第二天自己醒来的时候因为居然被压了气得不想说话，结果蔡徐坤坐在床边吻他说怎么办自己睡了未成年，那得了便宜还卖乖的委屈样子让陈立农忍不住笑了；  
他还记得FM上蔡徐坤在自己斗胆说出“你们（ntjj）应该更喜欢吃我吧”的时候威胁性地捏了捏自己的后颈，那天晚上他被教训得蛮惨...  
再到后面，曾经亲密无间的恋人就变成了那个在生日视频里温柔地对自己说“我永远是你的哥哥”的家伙。  
神经病哦，谁稀罕你当我哥哥，我又不缺哥哥我缺男朋友。  
可是说是这样说，陈立农却依然忍不住把那段视频存下来了，有时候想蔡徐坤的声音了会放出来听，然后就有点后悔自己怎么那么刚分手后把聊天记录之类的全清空了，现在夜深人静地又手贱要上微博小号去看对方近况，连蔡徐坤给自己的票圈点了个赞都能让自己心里久久不得安宁。  
蔡徐坤你以前还说我是小夜猫，那你就是大夜猫，再不睡长不高了。  
哦不对，你本来大概也不会再长高了吧。  
现在笑你你都没办法掐着我的腰吻到我投降认输了，好无聊。  
搞什么哦man帅有型你农哥又不是抖M。

陈立农知道自己和蔡徐坤做了对的选择，但是这个选择其实让他很痛苦。  
他知道蔡徐坤和自己都没有成熟和强大到可以在这个时期既当好一个好艺人又当好一个好男友，可是他不能理解蔡徐坤对自己的不信任，他是有很多朋友没错，可是为什么自己什么都给他了，蔡徐坤依然会觉得他心野，明明喜欢他的人才更多，每场FM下面金灿灿的灯牌都让他虽然为蔡徐坤骄傲却也忍不住羡慕。  
陈立农知道这就是蔡徐坤的借口，蔡徐坤习惯于掌控一切，他希望自己能乖乖地在小天地里面，这样他就不用在工作和自己之间总是做选择，他就可以更心安理得地花时间去做他的音乐，这样他就可以用最小的时间和精力成本来维持这份恋爱。  
哪有这么好的事。  
可是陈立农一直没有把这点说破，因为他对于喜欢的人总是心软，他觉得蔡徐坤真的对自己很好，所以只要有一丁点好，他都狠不下心就那样说再见，因为他怕蔡徐坤认为自己是把他当成黑暗时期的荧光棒用完就扔，他也怕自己寂寞的时候连个可以把他紧紧抱在怀里的人都没有。  
可是最后裂隙越来越大，谁都没有力气继续维持这表面上的平静了，像在悬崖边跳舞还要维持漂亮的平衡和姿态，真的好累，都不需要第三者出来推一把，直接就能跌落下去。  
虽然“成熟是选择不说”，这种痛苦也没人可以说，但是并不妨碍陈立农在之后的活动合体上光是看到依然盛气凌人的前男友，就觉得小心脏还是很有力地跳动着，蔡徐坤一挑眉，自己就要很逊地别过头。  
多看一眼怕忍不住，少看一眼又舍不得。

一月底陈立农在接受一本杂志的采访的时候，因为会是情人节专刊所以猝不及防被cue到了关于恋爱的问题。  
MC：农农如果这里让你对未来的爱人说一句话，你会说什么呢？  
陈立农：（愣住）...爱人就是恋人吗？  
MC：对，因为很多人说农农其实是会撩的，想听听你会对未来的恋人说什么  
陈立农：恋人就...我爱你...啊  
MC：就这样？  
陈立农：（莫名紧张地抠紧了话筒）嗯嗯  
MC：太简单了吧？（笑）农农这样很难谈恋爱吧？  
陈立农：诶？  
MC：（耐心解释）这么简单的话，大部分人会觉得很难相信吧  
虽然MC是带着笑说出这句调侃，但是陈立农心里却咯噔一下，突然想起他以前和蔡徐坤争吵的时候，蔡徐坤也没少揉着太阳穴说“我要怎么相信你，你就不能让我省点心吗”...为什么大家都会这样说呢...  
陈立农突然下意识地有点懵，主持人以为他被吓到了，“农农，真的没什么要补充的吗？”  
“不要啦...就我爱你就好。因为肯定他能懂我啊，”陈立农嗓子突然有点哑，但是他坚定地摇摇头，“所以...只有我爱你就好。”  
他从来没有对蔡徐坤说过我爱你之外的情话。  
可是他也没有对别人说过情话。  
只是下台之后陈立农坐在车上还是忍不住默默思考，一句“我爱你”，真的太简单了吗。  
陈立农其实鬼点子多但是说浪漫的话并不自觉是个多浪漫的人，从偶像剧里学来的把瓶子摆成爱心形状可能就是极限了，更多的好他觉得是体现在点点滴滴上的，比如做饭给喜欢的人吃，比如困得要死的时候还是会耐着新安慰恋人“没事啦有我在”。  
而且他虽然对人的态度比较敏感，但是恋爱里还是满粗神经，很多时候他就只能感觉蔡徐坤对自己好，但是具体要怎么形容或者怎么回馈其实他并想不出来，听情话都脸红，更别说要他说。  
可是现在这些问题他能去问谁呢，好像...没有人能给他答案了。

这个杂志的采访只放线上福利版所以很快就出来了，那一天被顶上热搜的是#陈立农 只有我爱你#  
微博上面ntjj们一边哭着说陈立农好认真深情一男的一边笑自家儿子还没开窍傻直男一个，只有蔡徐坤在打开这条微博看采访视频的时候一秒钟就get到了这个回答的真实含义。  
你看，永远都是这样...  
陈立农的世界虽然成熟但是简单，他喜欢巧克力，喜欢盐酥鸡配苹果西打，喜欢唱歌，喜欢胡先煦王彦霖这帮朋友，喜欢大海...也喜欢蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤用小号点了一个赞，虽然看得他心里有点难过，但还是忍不住把视频翻来覆去看了几遍。  
你爱的东西那么多，爱又那么简单，我拿什么让你目不转睛，拿什么让你无法抽身。

可是即使想不通也离不开两人之间的矛盾，蔡徐坤还是义无反顾地追去了。  
如果蔡徐坤和陈立农是一男一女，那单单是奇妙的行程安排估计也够营销号们浮想联翩了。  
因为二月份陈立农回台湾的时候，蔡徐坤又去了，待了几天，情人节之后才走的。  
对外依然统一口径“录歌”。  
不过这一次并不是去求和的，蔡徐坤其实没有想特别清楚自己有什么错，也没想拉下面子再去问能不能和好之类的，但就是觉得情人节这么敏感的特殊日子，不能放任那个人不在自己旁边。  
就是这么理不直气也壮。  
所以当陈立农一脸懵逼地接到蔡徐坤的短信带着口罩赶往里面写的地址发现那个人居然站在那里等自己时，整个人比上次还要震惊一百倍。  
更何况蔡徐坤手里还拿着一束不大不小的玫瑰花。  
还好这整个片区都比较小众而隐蔽，不然...陈立农看着他突然发现自己又要做最坏假设了于是赶紧打住，他真的没见过谁比蔡徐坤更适合玫瑰花了，那个夺目而带刺的男人，每次在自己舔着伤口疗伤的时候，又会突然散发出让自己迷茫的馥郁芬芳。  
而且这是情人节诶，送前男友玫瑰花是什么骚操作。  
可是陈立农所有的嘟嘟囔囔，在狮子男面前从来都没什么用，蔡徐坤就把花往陈立农手上一塞，“路上发的。”  
信你个鬼哦谁路上发整整一束。  
陈立农哭笑不得的表情让蔡徐坤挡在口罩后面的俊脸一红，觉得自己刚刚那个开场白确实有点过于傻逼，于是咳了咳，“给你就收着就行了。”  
陈立农跟着他走了几步，蔡徐坤又突然转过头，“别人给的不要收。”  
“要求真多...”  
陈立农埋着头跟在蔡徐坤后面走，明明自己才是本地人但连开口问路的勇气都没有，他真的不知道蔡徐坤突然出现又是闹哪出，但很明显他不能把人撵走，实际上他也舍不得，光是能像以前一样跟在蔡徐坤后面他红得要滴血的耳框就已经滚烫，像是被手里的玫瑰传染了颜色。  
“你...来干森么。”  
“录歌，找灵感。”蔡徐坤搬出官方理由。  
“每次都来一样的地方找森么灵感...”  
“...”  
陈立农不留情面地戳穿蔡徐坤，但是却在蔡徐坤感到尴尬之前在过马路口时悄悄地用手扣住了蔡徐坤背后的衣角。  
那下意识的依赖的动作一下子让觉得自己真是自讨苦吃面子失禁的蔡徐坤一下内心都被软化了。  
他其实一直都知道自己对陈立农是怎样的情感。  
那句话以前在言情小说里看到都会觉得矫情，现在放在自己身上却无比合适。  
我们不该相爱却如此相爱，背弃了理智道义背弃不了你。  
以至于结局圆满我不敢想，结局失败我不甘心。  
那天其实他们没有干什么事，挑没人的地方吃了点甜品，然后在天黑的拥挤的小路上压压马路。  
陈立农把竹签上的盐酥鸡吹了吹然后喂给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤看着陈立农拉下口罩满足地吸一大口五十岚然后腮帮子鼓鼓满足眯起眼睛的样子，蔡徐坤说玫瑰花要陈立农拿回家但是不准让他小侄子碰坏了，陈立农带这蔡徐坤去了他在台北最喜欢的一家破旧得很有味道的漫画书店。  
除了没有亲密的拥抱接吻以外，这次意料之外的伴着玫瑰花的共处，没有粉丝没有队友没有狗仔，却比以往交往时任何一次出行更像是正儿八经的约会。  
两个大忙人就放任自己和对方浪费了一整天的时间。  
其实什么问题都没解决，但只要在对方身边，又突然觉得什么问题都解决了，或者不像现在解决只想现在享受——这种感觉，别人都给不了。  
蔡徐坤一直赖到情人节过完才走，那一天他们既没有对对方说“祝你节日快乐”因为他们不是情侣，也没有对对方说“祝你幸福”这种朋友间的洒脱祝福，只有夜里降温的风喧嚣着刮过，蔡徐坤偷偷在陈立农转身后对着他的背影抛出的轻不可闻的飞吻。  
他们就这样很有仪式感地陪着前任过了一天情人节，真的是说出去都没人信的神奇操作。

（四）  
不过这神奇的操作让陈立农的心绪成功地被蔡徐坤搅乱了，两个人的关系依然陷入奇怪的暧昧沼泽。  
所以这样想着，现在自己能进剧组避蔡徐坤避得远远的，可能也是一件好事。  
蔡徐坤那种人，就适合远远的看着。  
同样在等雨停继续拍的李现看着神游的陈立农，总觉得身边这个男孩子，在看向很远的方向，再看向一个存在在他心里的人。  
陈立农有比同龄人更深远的思考，可是有时间不经意流露出来的脆弱，让人很想摸摸他的头。  
“农农，你不要一副那么忧郁的样子，不适合你哦。”李现拿起一杯热茶递给他。  
“谢谢现哥。”陈立农乖巧地答应着，这样的弟弟没有人会不喜欢吧。“不是忧郁啦...就只是，感觉后面的感情戏好难哦。”  
“农农你有喜欢的人吗？没有的话，想象一下？”李现轻笑，“不过好难想象农农会喜欢怎样的女孩子，因为你帅得让她太没有安全感了。”  
“呀现哥你不要仄样开我玩笑啦...”陈立农害羞地摆摆手，却还是忍不住说，“那我就喜欢一个更受欢迎的人啊，这样没安全感的不就是我了。”  
李现想了想，比陈立农还受欢迎的明星当然是不少，虽然不知道00后小弟弟喜欢哪一款，但是总觉得陈立农不是那种会为谁感到不安的性格，或者说就他什么都憋在心里的性格，不太适合谈这样的恋爱啊。  
“不太一样吧...就算农农你真的和刘亦菲这样的漂亮女星在一起，应该也是别人担心你。”  
陈立农已经不是那个在综艺里听别人提起刘亦菲会兴致勃勃地接一句“我侄子叫刘亦威诶”的神奇脑回路愣头青了，进了演员圈后更是恶补了一下相关的知识知道刘亦菲是一个很有代表性的美女，但是他不明白李现为什么会这样说，亮晶晶的下垂眼里都写满了疑惑，像一只歪头的小兔子。  
“因为...我也不知道怎么说，就是感觉。”李现被他看得不知道为啥也有点不好意思了，挠挠头，“可能因为农农你是那种素人养成系出道的吧，给人一种很亲近的感觉，当然，我这是说你的人格魅力。”  
不管是初次见面时真诚的握手和礼貌的鞠躬，亦或是相处下来这个弟弟贴心的照顾和虚心的学习，陈立农真的是自带养成系男主的光环，连李现有时候看到一开始被导演骂的他有时候取得进步被夸奖都能产生一种欣慰感，就发自内心地在关注着他的成长的感觉。  
看到陈立农突然的沉默，李现以为自己说错了什么令人不开心了，有点懊恼把网上看到的什么素人系的话讲给这个小孩子听，却不知道自己的话触动了陈立农别的心思。  
他好像有一点点懂了。

大厂里好多人会揉着自己的头发把自己当“大花”，可是就算蔡徐坤对同伴脾气很好助人为乐，没有人敢这样对他；粉丝追着自己给自己送信和送气球，用充满母爱的目光“农农”“农农”的时候，好像真的就是在呵护自己的小孩；自己在Hi室友里很快就收获了一批到现在都还会联系的朋友微信群里总是嘟嘟嘟冒消息热闹无比，蔡徐坤的微信除了工作和家里的消息以外，基本都不太会和自己以外的人闲聊多少...  
蔡徐坤明明自己吸引的人更多，但是为什么只有陈立农追逐别人的目光会让他烦躁呢，陈立农一直以为是狮子座的大男子主义作祟，现在他花了这么长的时间大概想明白了一点点。  
蔡徐坤和自己的不一样在于，蔡徐坤的魅力是属于舞台的指向性很明确是服务粉丝，而陈立农的魅力无时无刻洋溢在他周围，始终给人一种“可以接近，可以得到”的错觉，然后前赴后继地向他表示亲昵。  
他的光芒写满了“天然无公害，谁尝谁说甜”。  
陈立农一直都觉得蔡徐坤心里永远都自信心爆棚，所以他从来没有想过在自己和别人交流的时候，蔡徐坤站在自己身后会是什么眼神。  
那天晚上陈立农用小号刷微博的时候看到蔡徐坤从台湾回来时被拍到的一张背影，他也不知道自己为什么还关注着这些NK的站子，可能因为看到这些粉丝比他们俩自己还仔细又坚定地记录和相信着这段真过也假过的恋情，有点舍不得取关。  
很多时候他喜欢和蔡徐坤炫耀说这些姐姐夸他man帅有型，但其实他偷偷保存的图都不是自己单人占多大比例的，而是蔡徐坤看着自己时眼神的特写，那份温柔有时候陈立农看着照片都脸红。  
突然陈立农滑动的手指在看到蔡徐坤的一张背影时顿住了，火眼金睛的粉丝们圈出了蔡徐坤助理手里拎的那一袋从台湾带回来的小零食，只露出一角也被看出了是乖乖腰果的造句包，而且是绿色。  
陈立农猛然想起还在大厂的时候那个时尚芭莎开包活动里，蔡徐坤把自己从包里摸出来的那包乖乖毫不见外地开去吃了，明明皱着眉头说这个味道好甜，陈立农说了一句“好吃啊”，蔡徐坤愣是半根没剩给陈立农的吃完了一整袋，气得陈立农晚上去全时用草莓牛奶买醉。  
然而蔡徐坤却从台湾回来时自己买了乖乖。  
明明有咸味的，他却连颜色包装都没换一种。  
等陈立农反应过来的时候，他长期只潜水的小号已经给这一条点了赞了，他赶紧再点了一下表示取消，但潜意识里他觉得蔡徐坤可能还是会看到。  
因为蔡徐坤的小号里，陈立农的小号也是特别关心，反过来也成立。  
陈立农摸摸自己的脸颊有点发烫，搞什么啊...  
不过那一晚上蔡徐坤并没有什么动静，生怕蔡徐坤突然发一个“？”过来的陈立农松了口气，却又忍不住有点失落起来...也是啦，蔡徐坤那么忙，怎么可能看到自己手滑的那一下。  
他轻轻按掉屏幕的光亮，在心里说了声晚安。

很快，李现提到的那样的可近距离接触居然很快就给陈立农带来了困扰。  
当时他已经封闭拍戏很久了，偶然有一天晚上实在是太累了，和助理说了声，“哥…我想吃火锅。”  
没有人可以对这样的小孩子说不吧。  
每天通宵拍戏，回到酒店时下车也不忘对着帮忙开门的工作人员点头致谢，眼睛里写满了疲惫，连脸颊都快要凹陷去了，怕粉丝担心只能每天遮在黑色口罩后面。  
陈立农把肉从油锅里捞起来，在油碟里小小地蘸了一下就大口地塞进了嘴里，让滚烫的油脂香味在嘴里爆开，终于有了点活过来的实感。  
可是当“偶遇”的粉丝惊叫一声后，这顿火锅就没法吃了。  
本来只是打了下招呼，然后还派发了几张签名照，但是越来越多的人闻风而来，有的是粉丝有的不是，一大群女孩子尖叫着喧闹着靠近，陈立农慌乱地用纸巾擦擦嘴，眼睛里少有地染上了慌乱，他刚踏出火锅店，好多支笔堵满了他的面前。  
还有突然凑近的粉色结结实实地把陈立农吓了一跳，他不敢推，也无法退，就这样被不受控的人群推搡，感觉那一支支笔像是剑戳向他疲惫的身体，那些疯狂到扭曲的脸庞像是在发出“别放过！”的尖叫，一时间他脸色都吓得苍白。  
那是第一次，他连粉丝送来的信都没收，几乎是一路逃回了酒店。  
感觉刚刚吃的那一点点火锅都要反胃吐出来了，他不舒服地捂着肚子坐回房间的床上，头上都是冷汗。  
那些人大部分都是因为好奇和爱意，但确实对他造成了伤害…他之前没有明星人权的概念，但是刚刚那样，陈立农真的害怕，真的不喜欢。  
他…他就只是想吃个饭而已啊。  
连续通宵的劳累，受到惊吓后的疲惫，尚未消化食物就进行运动后的腹痛一齐发作，等陈立农反应过来，手一抹脸的时候，他发现自己哭了。  
他懵了，呆呆地看着手上的水迹。  
他已经不记得自己多久没哭过了，陈立农其实自认不是一个多坚强的人，在大厂的时候没有少流泪，但是见得多了，藏得也多了，他连笑都被说是假笑，不想哭还被说是假哭博同情。  
所以除了自己偷偷哭的时候，他就只在蔡徐坤面前肆无忌惮地哭过。  
在第一场FM结束的那天晚上，他在蔡徐坤怀里，不知道为什么眼泪就关不住了，比出道晚上还哭得惨，整张脸上都是泪，蔡徐坤一开始还用手帮他轻轻擦去，后面发现小笨蛋的眼泪越擦越多，无奈又宠溺地叹了口气把陈立农的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，任他哭到他自己觉得难为情，抽抽噎噎地捂着脸不敢看蔡徐坤。  
什么Man帅有型，蔡徐坤说陈立农一直都是他的小忙内。  
可是现在不仅队伍名存实亡，爱情也消失了，只剩下一个不敢联系的联系人，在陈立农感到委屈的时候填满他的心，颤抖的手却不敢拨那个号码。  
蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤。  
原来之前你的不安是因为这样啊，为什么你从来不肯说出来呢，我...我根本猜不到好吗。  
我也不想那么坚强，我想你可以继续抱着我，我想和你一起往前走不用担心被你甩下所以拼命努力，我想等我努力之后还能有人摸着我的头跟我说我的小忙内辛苦了。  
看上去再怎么成熟，其实也就是一个十八岁的男孩子而已。  
有的时候还是想要有人可以安慰和鼓励他，想要有人可以安放他的不安和害怕。  
那个“有人”不需要很多，有蔡徐坤就够了。  
因为糖糖们和家人还要他去保护呢。  
陈立农疲惫地闭上眼睛，未干的泪水挂在长长的睫毛上。

（五）  
陈立农再一次上了热搜，不过这一次的热搜，蔡徐坤只看一眼就忍不住瞳孔放大了一下。  
#陈立农 私生饭#  
他点进去看视频和图文的时候都有点颤抖，他就看着那么大一只的小朋友被人群推搡还被用手机手电筒跟着照，显得无助又惊慌，最过分的是还有堪堪避过的咸猪手和凑得很近不知道想干嘛的女人。  
蔡徐坤只觉得自己心口都烧得疼。  
这个时候他们自己的群里面已经炸开了锅，看到消息的队友们轮番问候，尤其是范丞丞黄明昊这两个咋咋呼呼的，范丞丞还发了一句“该不会是上次那个变态吧”虽然他五秒内撤回了，但蔡徐坤还是眼尖地看到了这句。  
上次？这种严重的私生事故还有上次？  
一直到自己已经下了夜班飞机坐在往陈立农所在的酒店方向开的车上，连轴转的蔡徐坤身体很疲惫，头脑却很清醒，就是有点发胀发痛。  
范丞丞说的话让蔡徐坤根本一刻也无法闭眼。  
原来他们那一次吵完架后，范丞丞在跨年节目前突然觉得有一点点饿，陈立农说自己那里有苹果，范丞丞就跟着去了，结果拉开抽屉被里面带血的图钉吓了一大跳。  
范丞丞直问陈立农这是怎么回事，陈立农看到虽然脸色也发白，但只是皱了皱眉，说最近缠自己的私生饭有点猖獗。  
不管是偷拍的照片还是这种恐吓性的东西，陈立农说自己有时候在入住的酒店里也会收到的时候，范丞丞简直不敢相信，“这也太TM恐怖了吧...你有告诉老大吗？”  
陈立农摇摇头，说你也别讲，他只和自己工作室的人说了，不管是粉丝还是蔡徐坤，他都不想让任何他在意的人担心。  
而且陈立农觉得自己已经不是小孩子了，就算是第一次当爱豆也要成长得有能力处理一切困难，这样的话，蔡徐坤也不会总是把他当小孩子看不到自己的那些付出和成长，“他已经很忙了，仄些也不关他的事啊。”  
在陈立农眼里，分手后还会找前男友诉苦什么的，简直想想都做不出来。  
就算是在交往的时候，陈立农也不愿意令他担心，说到什么不好的事也总是说“没森么的啦”带过去，他背负着很多恶意，却把每一次小小的善意记在心底。  
比如说陈立农是拿抄写蔡徐坤的微博和聊天记录来练习自己的简体字的，这种蔡徐坤偶然发现的小秘密。  
还有陈立农在分手后退还给蔡徐坤的那堆东西，齐全细致到蔡徐坤看着都想不起来自己和他什么时候买的，大到情侣衣服情侣鞋，小到第一次单独吃餐厅吃饭时的小票，台湾小奶狗认认真真整整齐齐地把这些东西收纳起来的模样想想都贤惠到令人肝颤，连那个小黄人都带着陈立农身上的奶香味好几天没消散——不难想象自己的一举一动都是被陈立农怎样地珍惜着，但蔡徐坤之前并无察觉。  
范丞丞难得跟蔡徐坤急一次眼，“你上次不是在什么时候还说巨农没变化吗，我跟你讲你别觉得陈立农的爱比你简单就怎么样，虽然他这个人是有点木，但是他的努力一点也没少！”  
有生之年蔡徐坤没想到自己有被范丞丞的一番话说得醍醐灌顶的一天。  
他甚至都忘了反驳范丞丞“你有什么资格说别人木”。  
陈立农这一路做什么其实都不容易，自己居然还总是不相信他导致他什么都自己扛着，自己还想着要分清不同的爱做个完美恋人，现在看来不管是当男朋友还是当哥哥，自己完全都没有尽到责任。  
害怕看到陈立农的变化，所以刻意忽视陈立农的变化，也同样地忽视了那个人懵懂又生涩的恋爱里那份小心却勇敢的改变。  
陈立农做的一切，远远比那一句“只有我爱你”要多。

当陈立农见到蔡徐坤的时候，有一瞬间他觉得这是幻觉。  
他们已经太久没见面了，眼前的人陌生又熟悉。  
可是有很多器官比眼睛更快做出诚不欺人的反应，比如陈立农已经闻到蔡徐坤身上自带的淡淡浴盐清香，比如陈立农的嘴因为轻轻张开却说不出话，比如陈立农突然加速的心跳。  
蔡徐坤的眼神和身形都显出连夜奔波的疲惫，可是整个人站在陈丽弄面前的时候，就足以让他眼眶发烫了。  
蔡徐坤为什么会出现在这里…他怎么知道自己临时转移后的酒店…他来干什么…被粉丝或者其他人拍到了会怎么样…  
那一瞬间有各种疑问都挤进脑海，这些疑问全都指向一个回复“你不该来”。  
但是这四个字却说不出口。  
在他被蔡徐坤一把抱进怀里的时候，什么最坏打算相关的理智思考都啪一声断线了。  
“去他妈的私生饭。”蔡徐坤爆了几个月来的第一句粗口，口罩都没摘就狠狠吸了一抠陈立农身上久违的奶香味，只有这样踏实地抱着，才能决定眼前的人真的没事，虽然瘦得抱在怀里只觉得每块骨头都硌人，“只有我可以这样。”  
只有我可以进你的房间，可以抱你，可以对你做更过分的事，可以得到你的爱。  
去他妈的私生饭，不管是谁，不管男女，都不允许。  
蔡徐坤是陈立农唯一的男人。  
以前是，现在是，以后也是。和霸道总裁文没有关系，这是最浓烈的心意。  
被蔡徐坤抱得快要窒息的陈立农在几秒后大脑终于恢复了思考的功能，然后满脑子都是一个疑问——  
请前男友进自己酒店房间坐一坐盖棉被纯聊天会不会不太妥？  
在线等，挺急的。

蔡徐坤只能待一个晚上，风险太大了。  
但是他在看到陈立农被日益疯狂的私生饭问题困扰时，他隔着屏幕都能感觉到陈立农的无助和无措。  
就是那种被掩盖在坚硬外壳内的脆弱，偶尔一流露出来，还是能让蔡徐坤的心被揪紧，简直就是死穴。  
所以他一个自傲至死的人，居然就不管不顾地在隔天偷偷飞来了这边，在见到陈立农的那一刻觉得心头的石头落地了，甚至感觉这石头直接砸到了自己脚上——他只能艰难开口，“…吃个饭？”  
这两人太打眼了在影视城附近到处都是会认出他们的人，所以不敢出去吃，甚至都不敢叫外卖，陈立农从行李箱里翻出仅剩的两盒泡面，两个人一个人坐在床边一个坐在椅子上，听着空气里开水壶发出的微小的滋滋声，谁也不知道怎么开口。  
依然是那个感觉，好像都有无数问题想问，可是看到对方又觉得一切问题都不重要了。  
连能现在这样面对面看着对方，从什么时候都变成了奢侈，蔡徐坤想说陈立农又瘦了，陈立农吞吞口水想说对方又帅了。  
靠北哦，对着前男友发花痴是什么鬼。  
等面泡好的那一刻，陈立农一半是饿的一半为了掩饰尴尬地快速揭开泡面盖，捞起第一勺面就往嘴里塞，吃太急突然被呛到。  
“咳…咳咳…”  
蔡徐坤伸手拍了拍他的背帮他顺气，力气不大，陈立农却觉得自己的眼泪都要被拍出来了。  
“慢点吃，怎么一直笨手笨脚的啊。”  
蔡徐坤的声音与动作和记忆里的那一个他完全重合，那个时候训练量大，陈立农每天晚上都要吃两袋泡面当宵夜，蔡徐坤那个时候也是站在楼梯拐角一边看夜空一边陪他吃面，眼里全是台湾小男生鼓起来的小仓鼠似的可爱脸庞，看到入迷到吃完了才发现泡面是自己不喜欢的海鲜味。  
“坤坤，海鲜味煮牛奶泡面超级好次的哦。”  
“听上去很黑暗料理。”  
“没有啦！信我！等我什么煮给你吃就知道了！”  
结果蔡徐坤没等到，陈立农的牛奶泡面全在Hi室友里全进了王彦霖胡先煦和单良的肚子了，现在想起来还有点让蔡队长感觉难以释怀。  
能吃醋的时候自己没珍惜，现在没资格吃醋了却来献殷勤了，蔡徐坤在心里槽自己。  
“…感觉好像回到大厂哦。”陈立农忍不住感慨道。  
“对啊。”  
“可是那个时候你还会给我带草莓牛奶。”陈立农撇撇嘴，表示已经时过境迁物是人非。  
“哦？”  
陈立农在看到蔡徐坤把手伸进外套口袋的动作的时候停住了自己吃面的动作，呆呆地看着那个男人风尘仆仆地赶过来连行李箱都没带，却从外套里变魔术一样地变出了草莓牛奶。  
一瓶矮矮的，胖胖的，粉色的，带着体温的，草莓牛奶。  
有些东西只会迟到，不会缺席。  
比如草莓牛奶。  
比如爱情。

对，不是复合，是新一轮的爱情。  
他们认真恋爱，认真分手，认真地兜了一大圈，意料之外又情理之中地还是回到了对方身边。  
他们谁也没有在原地等谁，只是在各自埋头奔跑之后，抬起头发现还是只会输给对方，输得心甘情愿。意识到了自己之前的错误，愿意去解释，愿意去改正，愿意去成长为更优秀的自己。  
蔡徐坤跟陈立农聊起他的音乐，他四月份要开始的海外巡演；陈立农也向蔡徐坤倾诉他现在每天在剧组学习的东西，从一无所知到慢慢学会揣摩角色心情。  
他们都过着忙碌疲惫又充实的生活，悄悄地把对方藏在了心里最深最安全的地方，偶尔拿出来瞄一眼记忆深处的那段爱情，然后又可以带着痛和期待继续往前奔跑。  
两个人都拼了命地要跑到对方一眼能看到的位置。  
而现在，来都来了，是时候勇敢到底了。  
是蔡徐坤先迈出一步来找了陈立农，却是陈立农先服软道了歉，“对不起坤坤…我之前…不懂你的心情…”  
不是故意要让你不安。  
不是舍不得对你说我爱你以外的话。  
也不是真的从心底怪你想太多嫌你管得烦。  
蔡徐坤侧过头看陈立农，陈立农长得不真实的睫毛颤抖了一下，但还是鼓起勇气继续说下去，“…我的确喜欢很多东西，草莓牛奶，巧克力，巧克力，会逗我笑的朋友，小猫小狗…和你。但是…不是并列的那个‘和’的喜欢…是喜欢他，喜欢她，最喜欢你的那个喜欢…”  
陈立农说话的时候语调轻轻的，像是落在蔡徐坤耳朵上的羽毛，把之前心里落下的灰尘全部清扫了，只剩下一片温暖澄澈的世界，倒映在那双漂亮的黑色下垂眼里。  
现在蔡徐坤在那双眼里清楚地看到了自己。  
“该说对不起的是我吧。  
“我只是既不想放下工作，又不想舍弃你，就觉得你要是不变就好了，这样我就不用取舍了…因为自己会嫉妒别人肆无忌惮觊觎你接近你所以就怪到你身上，觉得你不要那么心野就好了...  
“哪有那么好的事。  
太自私了，活该失去你。”  
蔡徐坤终于把在自己心里的话说了出来，这些话就像是心里一块棱角分明的石头，一直滚动，磨得血肉模糊却被他死死压在喉头，直到今天才敢吐露。  
承认自己的错误对于狮子座大男生来说不比杀了他们容易，蔡徐坤感觉像是用了全身力气说出这段话。  
可是太喜欢了，喜欢到每次都追到台湾去，喜欢到新MV里动画男主的原型就是陈立农，也不知道到时候陈立农看到这份明目张胆的时候会不会又紧张而气愤地来问责自己，希望他能看在自己说了“这是我坚持的审美”上能嘴硬心软地饶了自己。  
以前在节目里照着陈立农说理想型，现在在MV里照着陈立农说“这是我自己坚持的审美”，蔡徐坤真的是好肉麻一男的。  
但是一想到恋爱，就忍不住想到陈立农，忍不住想把他藏起来，又忍不住要炫耀给全世界。  
不要让我再失去你了。  
“我知道，你仄个烂人。”  
陈立农轻笑了一声，说出这句话。  
听到陈立农的抱怨蔡徐坤却突然笑了，他知道陈立农这是原谅他了…或者其实他不敢肯定，就算陈立农一直知道自己的自私，却到底有没有一秒钟真的怪过自己。  
躺在床上的两个人一起笑得浑身颤抖，然后不知道怎么的就滚在了一起，他们鼻子撞鼻子，然后像以前无数次一样默契的一个仰头一个低头亲到一块儿去，嘴唇贴到一起从吮吸到厮磨，直到喘不过气才分开，互相笑对方看上去一脸傻样。  
两颗高傲又敏感的心，终于被挖出来摊开给对方看，每一根经络每一次起搏，毫无保留，炙热滚烫。  
他们很快又要分开，又要奔向各自的远方，但现在心里已经不会有惧怕，就算以后可能还会有争吵还会有挫折，但是…只要对方的心还在自己这里，总有办法沟通，总有办法找到走下去的理由和方法。

“两个人分手后复合的概率是82%，但复合后能一直都到最后的只有3%。”  
可是蔡徐坤和陈立农是2%里选出来的，注定会在一起的人啊。

我们绕了这么一圈才遇到，  
我比谁都明白你的重要。

END

番外：  
关于复合后双方相处方式的改变

这几天磕两人的粉丝们都疯了，明明没有合体，为什么感觉暗搓搓的糖撒得跟不要钱似的。  
Hello，真的不是公费恋爱吗，MV的剪影已经官方逼死同人了，为什么蔡徐坤你和你的的工作室连微博都写满了“有梦可待”“有心善良”这种农言农语？  
陈立农 用小号看着唯粉们拼命压住柜门的样子，又羞又气地发微信指纹蔡徐坤到底在想什么。  
蔡徐坤觉得没什么啊，虽然没有办法高调公开，但是还是可以默默向大家传达一个复合的讯息——不用惦记了，我们好着呢。  
超级农农：“【截图】【截图】坤坤你仄发的森么啦！”  
KUN：“哦，宣传。”  
超级农农：“工作宣传？”  
KUN：“恋爱宣传。”  
（陈立农，炸）  
（五分钟后）  
超级农农：“太过了啦！”  
KUN：“怎么，准你发'一半是我，一半是哥'给你和王彦霖宣传，不能我发个宣传？”  
（陈立农想了想自己在快本上把所有球球黏到王大爷身上的动作，突然有点小心虚）  
超级怂怂：“我们能不能不聊仄个...”  
KUN：“那我能不能发恋爱宣传？”  
超级怂怂：“也没说不行啊，我就...我就问问...”（脸红，声音渐小）

如果说蔡徐坤的改变就是从要求陈立农只能看着他变成主动宣告所有权，那陈立农的改变就是为了给足恋人 安全感而每次合作之前就坦白从宽。  
每次什么节目结束的时候，陈立农就乖乖地把大合照先发给蔡徐坤，挨个介绍，“仄个哥哥没你帅”“仄个哥哥人很好...但也没有你帅的啦”...  
蔡徐坤听着陈立农一口一个哥哥地喊着别的男人心里总觉得有点膈应，但这个时候还吃醋的话陈立农肯定get不到还会觉得自己无理取闹，只能揉揉太阳穴，“虽然思路是对的，但总觉得哪里怪怪的...”

 

END


End file.
